A Perfect Illusion
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Porque mis pies aun no podían tocar el frió suelo, y mi cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada aventurándose en las nubes a las cuales tú me habías llevado a visitar. A aquel cielo al cual me habías dejado atrás…


**A Perfect Illusion**

 **Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch**

 **Advertencias: Incesto** _ **, Angst,**_ **y situaciones potencialmente depresivas, OoC,** _ **Lime…**_ **o posiblemente sea un muy ligero** _ **Lemon.**_ **Ustedes decidan. En todo caso, 15+. Lean con precaución.**

* * *

 _Me siento repugnante…_

No. _Soy_ repugnante. Y era un detalle que _nunca_ me dejabas pasar…

Pero aun así, no podía dejar de hacerlo. No podía dejar de cometer este asqueroso, sucio pecado una y otra vez…

El placer era _demasiado_ como para siquiera pensar en ello…

Solté un quejido – de dolor, debo aclarar – al ver cómo me empujabas sin mucho cuidado contra la pared. Con desprecio. _Dominancia_ seria una mejor palabra, ahora que lo pienso. Querías dejar en claro quién era la que estaba al mando aquí.

Aunque, honestamente, después de dieciséis años, creo que dicha pregunta había sido respondida hace mucho tiempo…

Continuaste observándome con ojos hambrientos, tus – aparentemente – angelicales ojos celestes fijos en los míos, como un depredador asechando atentamente a su presa, sintiendo como el miedo corría en sus venas, disfrutando sádicamente cada segundo que me veías temblar ante el contacto de tus dedos sobre mi piel. Cada segundo que sentías como me retorcía ante el agarre que ofrecías a mi muñeca en ese momento. Cada segundo que escuchabas los gemidos salir de mis labios a medida que clavabas tus dientes en mi cuello, succionando no-tan-gentilmente para dejar una – completamente visible – marca en mi pálida piel. Una que _definitivamente_ no cubriría nuestro uniforme de porristas…

 _Como un depredador asechando a su presa, preparándose para devorar su carne…_

Sangre subió hasta mis mejillas, y sonreíste al verme tan vulnerable en ese momento. Quise apartar la mirada en ese momento. Me sentía patética. _Era_ patética. Sonrojándome una vez por algo a lo cual ya _debería_ estar acostumbrada. Sin embargo, siempre hallabas una manera de entrar bajo mi piel. De buscar una manera de tomarme por sorpresa. Ya fuese un roce, una mordida, o una bofetada, _siempre_ lograbas tomarme con sorpresa, aun cuando creía poder anticipar tu siguiente movimiento. Era una de las muchas razones por las cuales no podía evitar hacer esto. Una de las muchas razones por las cuales continuaba cayendo en tu red una, y otra, y otra vez, a pesar de saber, perfectamente, que no significaba nada para ti en cuanto todo esto terminara. Aun sabiendo que, después de esta noche, y una vez que saliéramos de estas cuatro paredes volvería a ser tu ingenua, irritante gemela _Samey_. Y aun sabiendo eso, continuaba cayendo en tu red. En tu cruel, sádica telaraña.

Siempre siendo tan inocente.

Siempre la misma ingenua, torpe Samey…

Dejaste los rodeos, y, con tu familiar agresividad, capturaste mis labios en los tuyos, sin molestarte en esperar un par de segundos antes de forzar tu lengua entre mis labios. Explorando el interior de mi boca, la cual, a estas alturas, ya te era bastante familiar. De alguna manera _reconocías_ cada rincón de ella, recorriendo cada rincón de ella hasta finalmente encontrar tu objetivo. Sentí como tu lengua comenzaba a someter a la mía. No hice ningún esfuerzo de impedirlo, sin embargo. Simplemente me deje llevar. Menos que una lucha, siendo un acto más de sumisión, dejándome llevar una vez más por aquella maravillosa sensación que sentía cada vez que hacías algo, _cualquier cosa_ , que pudiera sentirse como afecto. Que pudiera _confundir_ por afecto.

Y era suficiente.

Ya que, cuando mis labios tocaban los tuyos, permitiendo que invadieras cada centímetro de mi boca. Cuando permitía que tus manos se abrieran paso por toda mi anatomía en completa libertad. Cuando estas se libraban de toda prenda que amenazaba con interponerse en nuestro camino sin la menos preocupación del mundo, como si toda la realidad fuera poco más que una ilusión. Cuando me empujabas de espaldas en tu cama, y me mirabas a los ojos mientras me hacías sentir cosas inimaginables. Cosas que solo gracias a _ti_ he sentido…

Podía imaginar que tu sentías lo mismo que yo. Y, a pesar de que fuera solo una ilusión. A pesar de que sabía que esto estaba mal. A pesar de que al día siguiente, las cosas habían vuelto a la 'normalidad', y continuarías ignorándome, insultándome y abusándome como siempre. A pesar de que sabía perfectamente que solo estabas usándome. A pesar de que nunca dirías que me amabas, mucho menos del mismo modo que yo a ti…

Al menos podía, dentro de estas cuatro paredes, imaginar que todo era diferente.

Podía imaginar que tú me _amabas_. Incluso tanto como yo a ti…

Pero como toda ilusión, no tardaba mucho en romperse en pedazos. Ya que el día de mañana seria una historia completamente diferente. Volvería a estar en tu sombra. Volverías a ignorarme. A inculparme. A dejarme a un lado para estar con esas superficiales, narcisistas hipócritas que llamas amigas.

Volverías a aquel cruel lugar que llamabas realidad, mientras me habías olvidado en mi propio mundo de fantasía.

Porque mis pies aun no podían el frio suelo, y mi cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada aventurándose en las nubes a las cuales tú me habías llevado a visitar.

A aquel cielo al cual me habías dejado atrás…

Completamente sola.

Y en cuanto la ilusión se iba, me daba cuenta de que solo quedaba la soledad. Solo quedaba yo, en una cama que nunca pudo estar más vacía, ya que sabía perfectamente que nunca despertaría en ella con aquella mujer a la cual amaba.

Con mi _gemela_ , a la cual amaba más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

Tus delicadas, perfectas manos continuaron aventurándose por mi débil, pálida piel, desgarrando aquel costoso corpiño que sabias perfectamente que mi madre se había esforzado en comprar sin el menos cuidado, tus ojos penetrándome con aquella mirada que solo _tu_ solías darme. No pude evitar sonrojarme. No tenia de _porque_ te sentías atraída hacia mí, después de todo. Mi desfavorecedora figura nunca me había sido de mucha ayuda a la hora de conseguir novio – aunque claro, no es como si eso me fuera de importancia a estas alturas – mientras que no era ningún secreto que tú no tenias que lidiar con ese problema. El porqué de esa paradoja era un misterio, considerando que todos solían recalcar el hecho de que éramos _idénticas_ …

Aunque claro, para mí, tu piel siempre poseía aquel brillo en las mañanas, como si te trataras de una muñeca de porcelana. Que tu figura era mucho más definida. Más delicada. Como si hubieras sido pintada en un lienzo, la obra maestra que todo artista desearía tener el privilegio de poder tomar el valor de inmortalizar en una pintura…

Los besos continuaron. Cada vez más agresivos que los anteriores, siendo ubicados en lugares progresivamente menos modestos. Cada vez más _visibles_ que el anterior, lo cual, si bien lo negase en mi cabeza, me hacía todo tipo de emociones en ese momento. Tus manos, siempre ansiosas – aunque claro, podría fácilmente estar exagerando, considerando lo emocionada que estoy en este momento – de poder entrar en contacto con cada centímetro de mi pálida piel, acariciando, frotando y, de vez en cuando, pellizcando y rasgando todo a su paso, deteniéndose unos generosos segundos en mis senos para poder llenarlos de aquel placer que solo _tu_ podías darme. De aquella felicidad que solo _tú_ podrías brindarme…

Tus manos comenzaron a bajar hacia mis caderas, y no pude esconder un bochornoso gemido de placer cuando un par de delgados, meticulosos dedos apartaban aquella lujosa lencería color carmesí, para poder dar a su objetivo, lentos, tortuosos movimientos tomando lugar dentro de mí, causando que mi cuerpo entero comenzara a arder…

Me sentía _literalmente_ en llamas.

Intente mantenerme inmóvil. Silenciosa. Sabía que te gustaba escuchar mis gemidos. Verme retorcerme ante tu contacto. Pero también sabía lo mucho que amabas verme así. Intentando complacerte siendo lo más sumisa, obedientemente quieta que mi cuerpo me podía permitir. Ya que, dentro de mi ingenua, retorcida cabeza, creía que esto hacia algo más que _excitarte_. Creía que te hacía sentir orgullosa de mi. Creía que, en algún sentido, ya fuese mi obediencia, o mi lealtad, o el simple hecho de que intentaba dar lo mejor de mí _por ti,_ ya fuese en algo tan banal, tan _enfermo_ como lo que estamos haciendo ahora a espaldas de nuestros padres, a espalda de _todos_ los demás, te hiciera ver lo importante que eres para mí. Lo mucho que te amaba.

En algún enfermizo, retorcido sentido…

Mas besos tomaron lugar, cada vez más agresivos, a medida que mis manos, torpemente, intentaban imitar tus anteriores acciones, sin un resultado tan satisfactorio. Parecías contenta con mi esfuerzo, sin embargo, no parecías excitarte demasiado con él. Cosa que no pudo evitar deprimirme un poco, al recordar lo inútil, lo patética que era a la hora de este tipo de cosas.

O al recordar lo inútil, lo patética que era en todo en general.

Sin embargo, mis caricias continuaron, si bien igual de torpes que antes, pero no por eso menos entusiastas. Quería demostrarte que al menos estaba haciendo el _intento_ por hacerte sentir lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora, y, de nuevo, mi inexperiencia se hacía notar en tus reacciones, que brillaban enormemente por su ausencia, causando, una vez más, que mi estomago comenzara a revolverse en el interior de mi abdomen, lleno de vergüenza.

Sin embargo, la sensación no duro por mucho, una oleada de placer tomando el completo control de mi cuerpo.

Intente contener la sensación por el mayor tiempo posible, sin embargo, a medida que tus dedos continuaban frotándome cada vez más intensamente, más rápidamente, sumado con – de nuevo – mi poca experiencia, ya daba por sentado que no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Y tuve razón.

Sentí como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo pasaban de manera casi instantánea de contraerse, a relajarse en tiempo record, a medida que mis labios se abrían para lograr dejar salir aquel agudo, ajeno, ruidoso gemidos, que solo recordé que provenían de mi garganta después de un par de segundos, cuando el inevitable éxtasis que sobrevenía al orgasmo ya se había calmado, mi mente regresando a aquella débil, horrendo, imperfecto envoltorio que llama cuerpo, todos mis sentidos cobrando vida nuevamente. La realidad tomando forma nuevamente, después de que, por unos segundos, había sido borrada completamente, lo único realmente existente dentro de mi cabeza siendo todo aquello dentro de estas cuatro paredes, mas específicamente, aquel glorioso reflejo que tenía en este momento sobre mí, haciéndome sentir viva después de casi siete días como poco más que un frio, inconsciente cadáver…

Sabía que no habías logrado terminar. Tu expresión ligeramente irritada lo decía todo, y mis mejillas ardieron de nuevo, avergonzadas por mi completa incompetencia. Sin embargo, logre sentir una húmeda huella en el lugar de mi frente, elevando la mirada para poder darme cuenta de que se trataban de tus labios, besando gentilmente mi cabeza. La sangre continúo subiendo hacia mi rostro, haciéndome sentir mareada por un momento, apenas logrando apreciar lo que ocurría, logrando ver nada más tu calmada, cariñosa sonrisa en tu rostro. Todo un escenario que _jamás_ me hubiera imaginado, mucho menos después del sexo…

Sin embargo, con una naturaleza realmente efímera, dicha visión se desvaneció tan pronto como ocurrió, haciéndome dudar de su mera naturaleza. Pude oír el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, para luego cerrarse delicadamente, claramente temerosa de ser escuchada. Por un momento, pensé en seguir tus pasos. Preguntarte la razón del anterior gesto. Lograr librarme de las dudas que plagaban mi cabeza ese momento, todas aquellas falsas esperanzas concerniendo nuestro futuro. Nuestro _futuro_ _juntas._ Sin embargo, estaba demasiado exhausta para poder siquiera ponerme de pie. Sin mencionar que me sentía demasiado _aterrada_ para poder hacerte dichas preguntas, por más que quisiera desesperadamente una respuesta…

Tal vez porque no _quería_ dichas respuestas. Una realidad ambigua es mucho más fácil de aceptar, después de todo. No podría soportar si, en este mismo momento, todas aquellas visiones, todas aquellas ilusiones que tenían lugar dentro de mi cabeza, todo un mundo de fantasía creado para poder hacerme sentir en las nubes, terminara hecho pedazos. Terminara cayendo desde el cielo, estrellándose contra el suelo, conmigo aun dentro de esa ilusión…

Así que continúe en su cama, observando distraídamente el techo, imaginándome que aquel gesto tenia significado. Que no era solo algo efímero. Que no era una estúpida visión. Que era completamente real. Que era una señal de que ella me amaba, a pesar de que nunca podría confirmármelo realmente, ya que me sentía demasiado aterrada como para enfrentar aquel inevitable rechazo. Para romper esta perfecta ilusión que yo misma me había creado…

¿Y saben?

Podía jurar que, por solo un segundo, fue más una ilusión…

* * *

 **Bien. Realmente espero que no haya quedado _tan_ mal...pero como de seguro quedo terrible, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto mas que subir esto a Internet antes de que me arrepienta...**

 **Y bien... ¿Que les parecio? En caso de que tengan alguna opinion al respecto, no olviden dejar un Review. ¿Y si no fue asi? ¡De todos modos dejen un Review! Acepto consejos, sugerencias, y amenazas de muerte.**

 **Y bah...les dire de antemano que no es mi ultimo One-Shot con esas dos. Amy &Samey son sencillamente demasiado increibles de escribir. ¡Puedo imaginarme literalmente _cientos_ de situaciones con ellas! Asi que tal vez la vean pronto en otro de mis One-Shots, en situaciones mucho menos - o mucho mas - incestuosas que en este.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, espero hayan disfrutado el Fic!**


End file.
